Big changes
by AcedaVinci
Summary: When Harry came back from the dead, he knew something was up at the HQ. Part 2 "The other side of Arthur"


This is my first Kingsman fic, I saw a post on tumblr about Arthur!Eggsy and my hand slipped. I hope you'll enjoy it ! Here is the link !

 ***Obvisouly I do not own Kingsman or any of its characters***

Shot. Valentine just shot him. Harry's vision went black, he felt the concrete behind his back but his mind and his thoughts were directed towards Eggsy. What would he do ? He is dying, he knows it, so many things he never said to his boy. Harry just killed so many people in that church but he wasn't worried about it, he just wanted to say farewell to Eggsy maybe they'll see each other one day but not so soon he hoped. His mind went blank, Harry had just lost consciousness.

"Sir, can you hear me ?"

Harry felt so tired, he was hearing someone, not a familiar voice he thought. He tried to open his eyes, finally managing to do it.

"Sir, you're in the hospital right now, you've been shot in the head but luckily for you, if I dare say, your shooter wasn't a very good _shot_. You've been out for almost two weeks."

So that's where he is, in the hospital, he survived. Harry was too weak to talk but the man, doctor it seems judging by the outfit, understood.

"Don't worry sir, once you're able to talk, you'll give your name and someone I can contact."

The Kingsman agent closed his eyes again, a name, huh ? He had to remember one of the aliases Merlin gave him, if he gave his real name, his Scottish counterpart would probably come himself to the hospital and finish the job Valentine started. Thinking about Valentine, is he dead ? Did they send Percival or Lancelot ? Maybe both.

Later that week, Harry woke up and was able to give a name, he knew Merlin would find him, Angus McCartney wasn't a common name, was it ?

The nurses and doctors were very nice, they would check on Galahad often enough for the spy to feel better in no time and they seemed to enjoy his company. A gentleman is always a gentleman.

A few days later, a doctor entered Harry's room.

"Sir, a man is here for you."

"Did he say his name ?"

"eh … I believe it was Chester King ?"

"Oh, please make him enter." Arthur ? What was Arthur doing here ? But the man that came through the door wasn't Arthur, it was Merlin.

"Feeling better, Angus ?"

"Much better, Chester." Merlin had a smile on his face, his friend was alive, he knew someone who would kill him for not telling him that Harry Hart was alive and well, or at least, _less dead_.

"Eggsy will kill me for not telling him I came here."

"How is he ?" the Kingsman was finally able to ask the question that burned his lips for the past days.

"He is doing great, he actually killed Valentine, after he shot you, let's say … he wasn't letting it go until the crazy man who killed Harry Hart was dead."

Harry smiled, his boy actually managed to kill Valentine. "And now ? Where is he ?"

"He is one of us now, he is Galahad." Merlin had a proper smile on his face.

Pride, that's what Harry felt, his protégé actually made it. The Kingsman wasn't worried about his place, if Eggsy managed to become Galahad, Harry could actually take some time to get back on his feet and Merlin will probably be able to figure something out.

"Now, you and I have to talk about your return to England." Merlin was a wizard, wasn't he ? "You can't go back to the HQ looking like that."

"Well, thank you very much, I appreciate."

"I'll ask Lancelot to make some arrangements. You can't go back to your house for now."

"And why is that ?" "Harry was genuinely surprised by that statement.

"Let's say that it was Galahad house and now, it's still Galahad house." Was that a grin on Merlin's face ?

"Are you telling that Eggsy lives in my house ?" Harry felt his heart bouncing in his chest, his boy was living in his house.

"Maybe ?"

"You, sneaky bastard." Merlin's face said it all, he knew what Harry felt for the boy, or the man, he was Galahad now.

"You need to do some rehabilitation anyway. Need I remind you that you nearly died ?"

"I think the scar on my temple says it all."

"Good, I'll fill out all the papers we need to get you out of here."

Merlin left the room, the old Galahad was happy, ecstatic, he was going home. He knew he wouldn't be able to see the new Galahad for some time but knowing he was close and doing fine, was good enough for him.

Thanks to Merlin, Harry was out of the hospital and back to England in no time, he settled in one of the Kingsman safe houses around London.

Sometimes Merlin came to visit, with or without Lancelot, he knew something was going on between the two Kingsmen but he wasn't going to judge. Lancelot, or Roxy, was quite something, she was sweet, very pretty and deadly, exactly what Merlin liked.  
One day the fellow Kingsman agent came to bring some news to Harry.

"Harry, Eggsy got back from a mission in Australia, he was injured pretty bad."

"What do you mean _preatty bad_?"

"He was unconscious all the way back to England, had broken ribs ..."

The older man stopped his friend, his voice was cold and flat, Merlin could see he was angry. "If you tell me Eggsy is dying, I'll make sure you suffer."

"No need to be so dramatic, he is fine now, he won't be going in mission for the next three to four weeks." Merlin knew that his friend was attached to the boy but his reaction just confirmed his suspicions. "Just make sure to tell him how you feel when you get back."

"What do you mean ? I don't know what you're talking about." Of course, he understood what Merlin was trying to say.

"Sure, you don't know. Well, I have to go, the HQ isn't going to run himself."

"Of course."

Merlin left. Harry was getting tired of staying inside the safe house, sure he had a huge garden where he could run and walk but it had been two months since he came back to England. He didn't know what was going on at the HQ, every time he tried to talk about it, Merlin and Lancelot were vague, he could feel that something happened but he didn't know what.

Until one day.

Merlin arrived at his new house, a grin on his face.

"It's your lucky day, you're getting out of here."

"Fucking finally !" The gentleman lost his manners for a moment, "I'm going to get my suit."

Merlin waited for Harry to come back all suit up and they got into the Kingsman's taxi.

"There are some changes at the HQ, you need to know that."

"Oh ? Any big changes ?" Harry was surprised, changes ? It wasn't really in the Kingsman's custom to make changes inside the institution.

"I'm sure you'll like it." The spy kept looking at his friend, Merlin had again that grin on his face, Harry would be worried if he didn't know Merlin better. They finally stopped in front of the tailor's shop.

"There's a meeting we need to attend to." said Merlin.

Harry followed Merlin to the meeting room. As usual, the Kingsman's agents were around the table, they all came in today, it was a special day.

"Harry, take your seat." Merlin showed him Galahad's seat, the seat where Eggsy was supposed to be and, against all the odds, Arthur's seat was empty. He sat in his old chair, feeling nostalgic and at that moment Merlin spoke.

"Agents, we are here today for a special meeting, first, a welcome back to Galahad." All the Kingsmen turned towards Harry and gave him a nod. "second, let me introduce you to our new Arthur."

The door opened and Harry gasped. Eggsy. His boy just entered the room. Was it a joke ? No, Kingsmen didn't joke when they needed to replace fellow agents.

Eggsy sat next to him, smiling, Galahad could swear he saw the young man winked at him. Once Eggsy was seated and had his glasses on, Merlin went back to the main topic, all Harry could remember was that it was about a mission in Sweden and an other one in Italy.

Everybody then proceeded to leave the room, it was clear that the two men needed to talk, Lancelot and Merlin were the last ones to leave. "Try not to mess up the meeting room." Lancelot giggled "Come on Merlin."

Harry couldn't believe what he just saw.  
"Arthur … You're bloody Arthur !" No need to say, Galahad was proud, the proudest he is ever been.

"Yeah, didn't expect that, did ya ?" Eggsy was closer that expected.

"I believe we have a lot of catching up to do." The older man drew closer to his boy, they were only a few centimetres away.

"Fuck yes."


End file.
